Tell or Hide
by CarolinePatrizia1415
Summary: After he had kissed her, will she tell him the truth? And if so, how much? Season 4.5 AU, set in my Right or Wrong - universe, before 'Right or Wrong'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own EUReKA, well, except for my DVD's. But you know what I mean. No money is made out of this, bla bla bla …

A/N: This is set in the 'Right or Wrong' universe, before the first chapter. It's kind of background information.

Thanks to Midnight Angel414 for beta-reading!

As always, reviews are loved and very welcome! And enjoy reading!

* * *

Jo laid on the bed in her room at S.A.R.A.H. She still couldn't believe he had kissed her! And she had kissed him back! Like it was the most normal thing to do. Well…it was. She used to kiss him back for two years. But not here. Here she hated him. Here they never had kissed. Here it wasn't normal. Here he was with Zoe. Here the kiss was an experiment and Zane just tried to come behind her secret because it was a puzzle, not because he cared about her and wanted to know everything about her.

"Thank God Zoe came in and stopped him from asking more and giving me an excuse not to answer his questions!" Jo thought. This was the first time she felt somewhat happy that Zoe was with him.

The woman tried to think about something else, work she had to do, or why Beverly was still alive in this timeline. But her mind instantly wandered back to him. Both of them. She thought about their differences and their similarities. Her hand absently trailed down her neck, to where the ring had rested until yesterday. This gesture had become a habit of hers in the past few months. When the ring wasn't where it belonged, she looked down. "Right, he has it now. That's why he kissed me. Stupid hallucinations!" Still lost in thoughts, she eventually felt asleep.

The next day she woke up early. Jo dressed for the day and left, not speaking much with S.A.R.A.H. She decided not to stop at Café Diem because Zane could be there and she wanted to avoid him as long as possible. Cowardly, she knew, but she just had no idea what to tell him if he asked her again.

"Here I have the security-cameras. I can check where he is and avoid him," she thought when she entered GD. The facility was still mostly empty, the risk of running into Zane was pretty small. But still, it was there. So she hurried towards her office. Jo typed in her code and the door slid open. She entered the room and stopped in her tracks. There he stood, leaning against her desk.

"Morning Jojo." The door closed behind her. She took a deep breath and asked

"What do you want, Zane?" The smile on his mouth faded a bit.

"The same thing as yesterday. I want some answers!"

"Did you get them yesterday? No! Why do you think you'll get them today?"

"I don't think I'll get them today. But I asked. And I'll ask again. Everyday."

Now Jo moved for the first time since she saw him. "Annoyance won't be help you." She walked past him and sat down behind her desk. He turned to face her again and sat down in front of her.

"Maybe it will." His mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. "But seriously. Yesterday night, when we kissed. It felt so familiar, so right. And I want to know if you felt the same."

Jo laughed without humor. "You want to know how I felt. Since when? For you this is only a puzzle that needs to be solved!"

"No! It's not! At least not anymore. But come on, wouldn't you try to find out why the woman who always had you thrown into jail is wearing your grandmother's engagement ring around her neck?"

"That's not the point!"

"And what is the point?"

"It's … I'm not having this conversation!" Jo stood up and tried to leave, but Zane grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Jo, please!" Jo faced him."Okay, I know there's something you don't want to tell me. And this something is about us, and that's okay! But this," he held up the ring. "Means there was something between us. And I want to know what I meant to you!"

"Why?" she asked desperately.

"Because … because you're special. And since I'm here … I can't stop thinking about you." Jo was stunned.

"You …"

"Why the hell do you think I screwed up all the time?"

"But … but you're with Zoe."

"Zoe is just a friend."

"Does she know that?"

"Yes! I clarified it yesterday after you left." Jo breathed out. It felt like minutes until she said, "Okay, come with me."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna tell you here. And I swear to you, if this is a joke to you or you tell anyone you'll wish you never met me!" she answered while leaving the office. On the way to the parking lot they walked in silence, Jo always several steps ahead of Zane. At her car they both got in and Zane asked, "Where do we go?"

"Somewhere we can talk without footage."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, that took me a LONG time! There was a problem with the DocX system and my beta reader, Midnight Angel414, never got the file. It took us a few months to figure that out … and then I had to retype the chapter, because the only digital copy is saved on a flash-drive, which got run over by at least one car …  
Anyway, here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it!  
Thanks to javadreamer and mondler1998 for the reviews!

Disclaimer: EUReKA is a world I definitely don't own. I just let you people see what I think could happen in this crazy world. Without making money, of course ...

* * *

During their drive both of them were quiet. Jo's eyes were locked with the road the whole time, her look was very concentrated. Zane kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't say something stupid which would possibly change Jo's mind.

Eventually they arrived at S.A.R.A.H. and they made their way down into the bunker. When Jo stepped in she immediately asked, "S.A.R.A.H., anyone here?"

"No, Jo. Just you and Zane," the AI responded.

"Okay, please shut down all record systems."

After a couple of moments of silence, then the house said, "All records off line."

"Thanks, S.A.R.A.H." Jo moved towards the couch and Zane followed her.

When the woman spoke, Zane could see fear in her eyes, like she was afraid she had made the wrong decision. "What do you want to know?"

Zane thought for a moment. "How did you get the ring?"

"You..." she took deep breath. "You gave it to me on Founder's Day. You proposed." Jo looked away. "And…I hesitated. I think you thought it meant 'no' and you left."

After moments of silence Zane asked, "How come I don't remember?"

She still wasn't looking at him. "After that, my phone rang and when I answered it, I was in 1947. When I came back, I was here. And nothing of 'our'", her finger was moving back and forth between them. "Past had happened." Zane's eyes widened.

"And I wasn't the same any more..." Jo nodded and looked up like a child waiting for it's punishment. It seemed like she was afraid of Zane's reaction.

His mind was working overtime. He had thought it had been something like that, but now, hearing it from Jo, and seeing her emotions in her eyes made it seem worse than he had imagined it to be.

He tried to think of something to say. Sure, he had a ton of questions, but it didn't feel right to ask them now. He wanted to show her he could be trusted, that he wouldn't turn her down, that he would be there for her.

It was a spontaneous reaction. He moved over to her and just hugged her. "I'm sorry!" he whispered into Jo's ear. Her body tensed up for a moment and then relaxed against Zane's body.

After some time Jo pulled away, a weak smile appearing on her face. "Thanks. But it's not really your fault."

Zane smiled now too. "Well, I made things harder for you than they had to be."

"It's okay, I guess," Jo said in a honest way.

"Um…can I ask you some things?" Zane just wanted to make sure it was really okay with her. She nodded. "Who else knows?"

"Ah…well, Carter, Allison, Fargo and Henry were back there, too. Grant came along. Henry told Grace, and I told you. Well, and Beverly figured it out somehow." Zane nodded.

"For a secret, that's a lot of people. How much is different?"

"The first thing we noticed was Archimedes being granite." Jo smiled as she realized that something so simple signalized them that it was a whole different world they had come back to. "Allison was head of GD, Fargo her assistant and I was still Carter's deputy. Back there, Kevin was autistic, Henry and Grace just had met that day, and Carter and Tess had already broken up. But I guess that's not important anymore as they broke up here, too. (A/N: Just wanted to mention the Carter-Tess part because in most stories it's not mentioned and I just really like Tess (; ) Oh…and Fargo had a girlfriend."

Zane grinned. "He had a real, living girlfriend?"

Jo nodded. "Yeah. Here she works for Google and is married to an astronaut."

"That's hard!" Jo shrugged.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for some time. Eventually Jo said, "Okay…so..." she stood up. "I think we should go back to work. We're already late." Zane followed her to the door. Before she could leave the bunker, he stopped Jo. Zane looked into her eyes and she stared right back.

"Thanks, for sharing!" He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this time … I'm already writing on the next chapter.  
And let me know what you think!


End file.
